The Great Scam
by DoubleBubble249
Summary: Beck and Cat are scamming everybody to get closer to the ones they love but will the great scam just push them away? co-written by me and MrsAvanJogia!
1. Chapter 1

**MrsAvanJogia and I (DoubleBubble249) are co-writing this story!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Victorious **

Chapter 1

Beck's POV

Me and Cat were walking along the hall talking about the ones that we love and how we are going to get them to love us, you see Cat loves Robbie and I love Tori it's just the way we feel and yes me and Jade already broke up we just weren't right for each other and she cheated on me! I couldn't believe it, one day I went to her house and I went in to surprise her but I ended up being surprised because I saw her sitting there kissing Ryder! She took one look at me and said "Yea Beck that's right we are over I have been cheating on you for 2 months now and I'm bored of you so get out!" it was like a sharp pain in my side I staggered out and never looked back.

"Beck? Hello? Earth to Beck! How are we going to get our loved ones to notice us? What are we going to do?" asked Cat

"Well I say that we make them jealous I say that we pretend that we are going out maybe they will get jealous and tell us it will be great!" I planned deviously I can't wait until this plan hatches into action then Tori will be mine and Robbie will be Cat's. I can already tell that she likes this plan.

Cat's POV

I can't believe the plan that Beck just came up with one minute I was venting about how much I like Robbie then Beck came out with that crazy plan to make Robbie and Tori jealous I think it will work but I'm not sure it sounds risky but I just love Robbie so much its really and obsession just kidding! Anyways I like this plan I'm going to go through with it! I just hope everything turns out ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NO ONE OWNS VICTORIOUS! Well Dan Schneider does but we don't**

Beck's POV

Day one of the great scam. That's what Cat want to call it. I was walking to my locker when I saw Tori at her locker, put some make up on.

"What's wrong Tori?" I asked walking to her

"Nothing." Tori turned to me, and she had a black eye

"Tori, what happened? Who did that to you?"

"No one Beck," Tori looked around me and saw someone "if you are my friend, leave now."

"Tori Vega!" I heard someone scream

"Leave now Beck." Tori pushed me away.

I looked back and saw some boy talking to her, I got so jealous I ran away.

Cat's POV

I was waiting in Sikowitz classroom for Beck, when Robbie walked in with a guitar.

"Robbie I'm not in the..." I tried to say

"Cat just listen, please."

"Fine."

Robbie started to play guitar, and sing

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_You're the nugget_

_In my chickenMc_

_The peanut in my butter_

_Adding Fiber to our diets_

_Beneficial for each other_

_You're a piece of dental floss_

_and I am the teeth_

_You're Aretha Franklin_

_and I'm R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_You're the baby giraffe_

_and I'm and a safety ranger_

_You're a guitar _

_And I am the strings_

_Like a Jet Ski in the water_

_You're New York _

_And I'm the buildings_

_You're my mother _

_and I am you're father_

_And I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell_

_If you're Leia _

_I'm Han Solo_

_If you're warbucks_

_I'll be Annie _

_If you're Puff the Magic Dragon_

_I'll be Pete, Paul, and Mary_

_I love you like a Cops Marathon on TV_

_I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy_

_I am the walrus_

_You are the goo goo gajoo_

_I'm a whole lot of nothing_

_You are the much ado_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_And everyday _

_when you're walking_

_down the street _

_Is like every other day _

_Because you're constantly _

_walking down the street_

_And every day I'm only thinking about you _

_and a bunch of important things_

_But primarily you _

_and that's true_

_Cuz I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_I'll be the Jaggerto your Richards_

_The captain Kirk to your Picard_

_If you're Molten Lava room_

_I'll be one inept guard_

_You're tofu to my hippie_

_the words to my dictionary_

_If you're sporty and ginger_

_I'll be babby posh and scary _

_We go together like pastrami on rye_

_Like watching Titanic _

_and trying not to cry_

_We go together like parade to confetti_

_If you're hungry later _

_I'll make you some spaghetti _

_"Will there be meat balls?" I asked _

_"there would" I smiled_

_And I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell._

Beck walked into the room.

"Cat, hey babe."

I almost forgot about the plan.

"Right, bye Robbie." I said walking out with Beck


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cats POV

I'm so scared to do this! Beck said that it would be ok and that we are good actors but I don't want to hurt Robbie's feelings I mean he wrote me that amazing song and I just want to go out with him so badly nut I have to help Beck because I am a good friend and that's what good friends do right? I hope everything turns out ok and that Robbie will like me even more now. I don't know… I just feel really confused at the moment oh here comes Beck!

"Hey Beck what's up?"-cat

"Not much"-beck

"I'm really nervous about this whole scam plan thing I mean what if it doesn't work and they just get mad? And what about jade?"-cat

"What about jade cat she broke up with me and she cheated on me what more can I do?"-beck

"I guess so I just hope everything turns out alright!"-cat

"Me too cat me too"-beck

Beck's POV

I got to school early so that I could see tori I knew that something was wrong and I knew that all the scratches and the black eye (which was covered in make-up but I could see it through the make-up if I got really close to her) weren't just an accident I knew that something was wrong and I was going to be to the bottom of it!

"Hey tori"-beck

"Oh hi beck look I gotta go"-tori

"No tori come with me"-beck

I pulled her into the janitors closet and she told me everything about her current boyfriend and how he keeps beating her when he is drunk it was just awful to here and it broke my heart that I couldn't do anything or tell anyone because she asked me not to I hope she will be alright and I will help her any chance that I get!

Normal POV

Beck and Cat walked into the lunch area together and sat down at their usual table with all their friends and told them about how they were going out. Everybody congratulated them but Tori and Robbie were upset but still happy for their friends. Now the secret was out and there was nothing Beck, Cat or anybody could do about it, but that's what we thought it might not be true….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beck's POV  
I walked to Cat's front door. Since we were 'dating' we have to go on dates. Her dad opened the door.  
"Hello sir, is Cat here?" I asked  
"Cat! Some boy is here for you." yelled her dad  
Cat ran down in a pink dress that went mid-thigh and high heels.  
"You look great Cat."  
"Aw beck. That's so sweet of you to say." Cat smiled hugging me  
"Let's go."  
"Be back by Ten." said her dad as we walked out  
I opened the door and Cat sat down. When I got into the car Cat looked at me.  
"Beck, I don't know about this." Cat looked at her hands  
"Cat. It's fine. Did you see Tori and Robbie, they looked so sad." I wasn't going to tell Cat about Tori and her boyfriend "This is working. Don't worry."  
When we got to the restaurant and Tori was there with her boyfriend.  
"Look!" Cat pointed to them "did you know about this?"  
I had no idea what to say  
Cat's POV  
Tori had a boyfriend and we're still trying to make Robbie and her jealous. Anyway. As we walked by them I saw bruises on Tori's arm, and she marks going up her arm. I put the two and two together.  
"Hey Tori, can I talk to you?" I asked  
"Cat, come on." Beck said in a mean voice  
"Tori I need to talk to you."  
"I'll be back Jason." said Tori getting up  
We went to the bathroom  
"Tori what is up?" I asked  
"Beck knows. Jason beats me when he's drunk. And sometimes when he's not."  
Know I didn't know what to say


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own victorious

Chapter 5

Cat's POV  
"Tori, I'm so sorry." I hugged her  
"Don't," Tori pulled away and held my shoulders "don't tell ANYONE!"  
"I understand." I would NEVER tell anyone about this "Tor, why don't you just dump him?"  
"Because, when I tried," Tori started to cry "he pushed me into a wall and said that he would kill me if I said anything like that again."  
"Tori." I sighed and the door opened  
"BECK!" Tori and I yelled  
"Jason is looking for Tori." Beck walked to Tori "Hey were you crying?"  
"So!" yelled Tori  
"Tori." I said  
"Sorry Beck." said Tori "See you later." Tori walked out  
"Ready for our 'date'?" asked Beck  
"Yeah." I said  
After the 'date' Beck dropped me off... me off and I immediately went to my room took a shower changed into my pajamas and went to bed but I couldn't sleep all I could think of was poor tori in that horrible relationship. Now I understand why we are still doing this beck won't give up on tori he will save her I know he will I just hope that nothing bad happens to her again…. Kinda like me and beck dating what if we break her heart I don't think I could do that to a friend… I'll just have to talk to beck tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

We do not own victorious

Chapter 6

Cat's POV

I talked to beck today and he agrees about tori but he said that there wasn't much that we could do we

have to finish the plan but I still feel sooo bad I mean what if what we are doing will hurt her even more

Well looks like I'm going to have to talk to her too oh look there she is!

"Hey Tori!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I possibly can

"Oh hi cat" she replied sullenly

"Tori what's wrong why are you sad?"

"It was my boyfriend again he beat me up before school I just feel so worthless when he does that to me"

"Oh tori it will be ok try talking to beck too the more people that you talk to the easier it will be"

"Ok thanks cat"

Then she walked away I have to help her somehow.

Beck POV  
I walked up to Tori's door after school, when I heard her screaming.  
"Tori?" I asked knocking on the door. Nothing "TORI!" still nothing "TORI OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Nothing

"Fine, I'll break down this door." I ran into the door, it broke into a million pieces.  
"BECK!" screamed Tori hiding behind me.  
"TORI VEGA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" screamed a male's voice  
"Beck get out of here." Tori pushed me to the door  
"No, I'm not leaving." I made her look at me and she had another black eye  
"Where's this bitch. He's hurting my Tori." A guy walked downstairs  
"You were just leaving." he said  
"Beck leave," Tori looked at me  
"So this is Beck." The guy said  
"You must be Jason." I breathed and looked away for a second then punched Jason right in the face.  
"BECK!" screamed Tori  
Jason held his nose and looked at me  
Jason tried to punch me, but I ducked. Tori ran to the steps and was dialing 911. Jason and I were still fighting.  
"Stop!" yelled Tori crying, I could hear her crying. Jason looked at her then almost punched her, but I got in front of her and he punched me. It got black, but I heard people rush in and Tori crying my name. Then nothing


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own victorious

Chapter 7

Cat's POV  
"It's all my fault!" cried Tori into my shoulder  
"Tori. He was there to help you." I patted her head  
"It's my fault that he's in the hospital!" Tori cried more  
"Tori, you're getting makeup on my shirt." Tori looked up "But that's not important."  
The doctor walked out.  
"Mr. Oliver would like to see Ms. Valentine."  
"You'll be ok?" I asked Tori getting up  
"yeah." Tori looked at her hands  
I walked to Beck's room.  
"How you doing?" I asked  
"My face hurts." Beck looked at his hands  
"That sucks." I giggle  
"I guess." Beck looked at me "Are you mad?"  
"What? Mad at you! You were protecting my best friend and your love of your life." I looked at him "I'm proud of you Beck Oliver."  
I kissed him.  
"I'm sorry, that was uncalled..." Beck cut me off by kissing me again. Then TORI walked in  
"Tori." Beck breathed  
"I'm glad you're ok Beck, I should go." Tori ran out of the room  
"She really loves you Beck. I just can't... I can't..." I ran after Tori then Robbie walked in  
"Hey Cat." Robbie said  
"Hey." I said  
"What's wrong with Tori?" asked Robbie "I saw her run out crying."  
"Well, she likes Beck and you know Beck and I are dating, and she got out of a bad..." Then Robbie looked at me "What?"  
"Nothing." Robbie looked down  
"I have to find Tori. I have to tell her the truth. I'm sorry Robbie, I'll talk to you later." I ran after Tori  
Becks POV  
I was waiting for Cat was come back when Robbie walked in.  
"I want you to stay away from Cat and Tori." said Robbie  
"Robbie, what did I do to Cat?"  
"She ran out CRYING! And you are her boyfriend."  
"You think I hurt Cat! You sick...!" The doctor walked in  
"Excuse me, Mr. Oliver, everyone in the hospital can hear you boys yelling, so be a little quiet. Thank you." She walked out  
"that was..."  
"Weird." finished Robbie "anyway, I don't want you to hurt Cat's feelings!"  
"What does Tori have to do with any of this!"  
"She's in love with you Beck!" screamed Robbie then he walked out.  
She's in love with you beck!  
She's in love with you beck!  
That kept repeating in my head.  
Tori's in love with you!  
Tori's in love with you!  
Great!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own victorious

Chapter 8

Becks POV

Robbie's words just kept ringing through my head Tori loves me! I am so happy I just can't believe it and Robbie loves Cat I guess we can just drop this whole scam and be with our true loves but it's weird I've come to like Cat a lot more I mean don't get me wrong I love Tori but I appreciate Cat a lot more now. I got let out of the hospital a week ago and now we are all at Tori's because apparently everybody has big announcements well I guess me and Cat will tell everybody about the scam too I already talked to Cat about it out conversation went like this

_Flashback_

_I called Cat and told her to come to my RV oh here she is_

_"Hey Cat come in"_

_"Thank you"_

_"Ok so listen I think it's time to give up this whole scam thing and go out with the people that we actually like I mean I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings"_

_"Yea I agree it is time this has gone on long enough I just hope that our plan worked"_

_"Yea me too"_

_And with that she was gone_

_End flashback_

Finally everyone came now we can tell everyone our secret, once everyone was sitting down cat started talking

"I know all of you think that me and Beck are going out but we aren't the truth is we did it just to make the real people we like jealous"

Everyone was sitting there stunned so I continued

"You see I actually like Tori" I saw Tori blush "and Cat actually likes Robbie" now cat blushed and I continued to speak

"I hope that you guys aren't too mad at us for doing that to you but we found no other way"

It turns out no one was mad then Tori started speaking

"I also have an announcement I broke up with Jason and he is in jail and now for what Beck and Cat said….. don't worry I'm not mad I'm actually flattered that you would do that for me and Robbie so I was wondering Beck if you wanted to be my boyfriend" I got up went over and replied by kissing her and spinning her around there was a lot of "awes" but I didn't care Tori was my girlfriend! I felt like I was in heaven but then somebody else had an announcement ruining my time.

"If I can have everyone's attention" Robbie asked "I really like Cat and I am happy that you guys aren't dating because I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend Cat?"

Cat answered by squealing and jumping up and down and I think I heard a yes in there somewhere so now she and Robbie are a couple well good for them.

"Now I have an announcement" said Jade "while you guys were going out and sneaking around and everything you haven't noticed that André and I are going out"

"So…." I started "we are all happy and couples?"

Many yeses were heard so now against all odds The Great Scam  
actually worked! Who would have thought?

**The End! Do you like it or hate it? Review!**


End file.
